1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates generally to wireless network selection techniques for mobile stations operating in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for producing user-controlled public land mobile network (PLMN) lists with a user agent application in such mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
End users of user equipment have difficulties understanding telecommunications concepts and therefore have difficulties in configuring their user equipment appropriately. For example, it is difficult for end users to understand how to control the network selection procedure in their user equipment in order to achieve the best results. Due to this lack of knowledge, end users cannot effectively exploit all possible communication services offered to them.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus which overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.